Semper
by Moo Chapman
Summary: A bit of fluff in answer to the Kill Zone challenge


Semper Fi  
  
By Moo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did Yelena, would fall flat on her Icky face, every ep. Rating: PG 13, I think Spoilers: I'm an Australian, you all know more then I do any way Authors note: In answer to Marianne's Kill Zone Challenge. In memory of my hair (I cut it short, real short)  
  
Okay so the end sucks I know that, but I was stuck so I just wrote the first thing that jumped in to my head..  
  
As Calleigh walked though her door she knew that Horatio was in her bed, it wasn't some mystical connection that told her this it was the simple fact that her clock radio was on, She found it adorable that Horatio Caine had trouble sleeping alone, if their was no noise. Smiling Calleigh walked in to her bedroom.  
  
'Good thing I needed to get some clean cloths' Calleigh thought to her self as she looked at the man in her bed, she could help but think it was cute that he decided to sleep here, and wondered if he had the whole time that she was playing bridesmaid in Louisiana. She walked over to her side of the bed and turned of the radio, she couldn't help but let out a giggle when Horatio started to shift in his sleep, at her giggle the red headed man settled. Calleigh just walked in to the bathroom shaking her head.  
  
It was a true relief to be home and absolute bliss to peel off her cloths. Her flight seemed have taken forever, the toddler in the row behind her hadn't stopped crying for ten consecutive minutes, and the twenty something in the seat beside had a fear of flying so promptly got drunk. All this and the fact that she wanted nothing more then to get back to Horatio made the flight seem to drag on forever.  
  
The fact that Horatio Caine was in her bed and the only thing she could think of was a shower, was testament to the fact she had differently had a bad week. In fact if it weren't so damn late she would seriously consider a bath.  
  
Calleigh turned on the water and waited for it t heat before stepping in, her only comfort while she had been away was when she realised that that wasn't home any more.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Horatio asked stepping in behind her. Calleigh couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of six foot of wet naked Horatio Caine pressed against her equally wet and naked back.  
  
"I missed you," she said with a very pleased smile as Horatio's hands came around her waist one hand rested on what Calleigh had come to think of us His spot, the exact spot she had her tattoo, the front of her left hip. It was his spot because when they slept no matter what Horatio's hand always seemed to find it.  
  
"Hmm," Calleigh marvelled at how her man seemed to make that word say so much. At the moment it was saying he knew that wasn't the only reason she had come home early. Calleigh watched Horatio take up her shampoo from her shower rack. Calleigh damn near purred in anticipation. Horatio loved washing her hair, while she on the other hand found it to be a chore.  
  
Horatio had taken it in to his head to wash her hair after they had watched The Borne Identity with Speed and Eric one night, none of the three men present at the time missed Calleigh's half hidden moan, during the hair dye scene. When Eric commented on it she just shrugged her shoulders and told him if they could find one strait women on the planet that wouldn't have that reaction to the idea of Matt Damon washing her hair, then she would apologise, and not before.  
  
"So how was the dress, are going to model it for me?" Horatio asked as he started work up lather. Calleigh let out a frustrated whimper; she hated it when he made her think at times like these.  
  
"No ah fully plan on burnin' the hideous thang" She knew her accent got heavier when she was aroused and so did Horatio.  
  
"Hmm, Nothing I can do to convince you?" his tone his obvious appreciation of her deepened accent  
  
"Not a damn thang, but a Mmmm, ah got a bridesmaids present you might like" it was a battle to get that much to come through the haze that she was quite happily lost in  
  
"You have my full attention"  
  
"Horatio dahlin, the evidence of your attention has been pressed against my back since ya stepped in here." Calleigh said returning to her self a little.  
  
"Hmm" was his only reply, he was amused, and pleased this time. He started to wash out the sudds, ever mindful of her eyes.  
  
"Horatio" she sighed in approval as his hands massaged her scalp. Ridding her corn silk hair of the apple scented shampoo. "No more"  
  
"You'll never get the brush through if I stop now." Horatio said with a subtle laugh.  
  
"I hate it when you're all logical, can't you think with your hormones like every other man for once." Calleigh whined. Horatio laughed again but did a less thorough job of conditioning her hair then he would normally do, then quickly pulled her out of the shower and towelled her dry, and grabbed the hair brush on the way in to the bedroom he pulled on some boxer and wrapped her in her white satin robe before he sat them both down and started to brush her hair.  
  
"I'm getting a hair cut tomorrow," Calleigh announced  
  
"You say that at lest twice a month." Horatio pointed out as he continued brushed, never ripping through always working the knot out from the bottom  
  
"It's never got in the way of my sex life before." Her tone was completely serious normally when she would speak of a hair cut it would be in a frustrated or playful tone.  
  
"Please don't" Horatio asked softly, "I don't mind taking care of it for you" Horatio's hand stilled mid movement, "And it gives me time to tell you some thing you not going to like"  
  
"What is it Horatio?" Calleigh asked and turned to face him "What's wrong?"  
  
"Christopher Harwood has begun a civil suit against the Marines."  
  
"He's blaming the Marines?" Calleigh demanded and lurched her self off the bed "The man killed four people with clear and cold pre-mediation, we catch him with the gun in his hands and yet one year later that monster is walking about free to live how ever he pleases, what more do we need to do Horatio?"  
  
"This wasn't us Angel, the DA fumbled this one."  
  
"That basted had you in his scope!" Calleigh yelled  
  
"We knew he wouldn't pull the trigger," Horatio stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"He could have taken the chance." She spoke in to his shoulder barely restrained tears in her voice.  
  
"That not how he was trained"  
  
"He wasn't trained to shot innocent civilians, he was a Marine and yet by bringing this suit he is braking the first rule 'Semper Fi' Always faithful. He could have taken the chance" the tears broke free and fell warm to Horatio's shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry Angel" Horatio spoke in to her hair "There nothing on earth that could separate me from you, death would be a fool to try"  
  
"You can't make promises like that Horatio" She said and tried to push away from him. But his arms did not give and in truth she did not put all of her strength to the movement. The last thing she wanted was to be out of Horatio's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry my Angle, my love." He said and placed soft kisses in her hair and stroked her back. "I know I can't promise that, I do, I know one day it will happen, and that there is nothing I can do to stop it but holding you makes me feel so alive that I fear nothing."  
  
"Then don't let go" Calleigh ordered holding tighter to him  
  
"I never will." Horatio told her.  
  
The end 


End file.
